


all i want is more

by Mis_Shapes



Series: sweet just like frustration [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bruises, Cheating, Co-workers, Love Bites, M/M, Secret Relationship, Workplace Sex, background Robb Stark/Amerei Frey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Shapes/pseuds/Mis_Shapes
Summary: Thank fuck he doesn’t share an office with Robb, he’d never get a thing done. He’d be finding any excuse to walk past his desk. Anything for a little more attention from him. That isn’t to say he doesn’t do such things in general. But those looks Robb give him are everything. He thinks he’s being sly, but his eyes are as hungry as a wolf.Prequel tosweet just like frustration
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: sweet just like frustration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007379
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	all i want is more

**Author's Note:**

> There was some interest in referenced sink sex in [sweet just like frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058665/chapters/60693589) so here you go!

**Robb**

Robb has sworn to himself that he’s going to call it off. He needs to call it off. His life with Ami is fine, it’s safe. Nothing to complain about. Except possibly any sense of passion drying up, but he can’t blame this on her either. Plenty of people say this is expected in a marriage. In any case, there’s the house, the dog, the car, the promise of kids in the five year plan… Oh, and the fact they stood in front of their families and made vows. Till death do us part and all that. He can’t bear the idea of owning up to it not working. The pity, the look of ‘told you so’ in people’s eyes.

Anyway, point is, he has to end things with Theon.

But that’s easier said than done, and seeing him leant back against the counter’s in the small staff kitchen, tossing his head back to laugh at something Dacey, who’s bent over a crossword, is saying to him is not something Robb was prepared for so early on a Monday morning. His Adam’s apple bobs in that elegant throat of his Robb has lavished with attention so often and yet not even the faint green of faded marks remains today. He can’t help but wonder if they’d been flirting before he came in.

He has a good mind to turn and leave, head to the lifts, and pick up a coffee from the vendor downstairs, but it’s not to be.

Sensing someone behind her, Dacey turns her head to look at him. Without even so much as a ‘good morning’, she says, “unrestrained, gushing, eight letters, first one E, third one F.”

Deer in the headlights, Robb sees Theon drop his head to look at who’s appeared, a tug of his lips when he spots the newcomer.

“Uh,” Robb’s heart races, never before has it felt so important that he get an answer right, and quickly, “effusive?”

“You’re too good at these things,” she accuses Robb, filling in the spaces with a biro. Spotting him glance back over at Theon she adds, “kettle downstairs has broken, so we have to put up with _these lot_ invading the kitchen.”

Theon chuckles at her faux dismay.

“Ah, just as long as they’re aware Willas will be out for blood if they do something as foolish as to leave a teaspoon on the worktop... ‘Cuse me,” he mumbles to Theon to get him to move out of the way of the fridge so he can retrieve the milk.

Theon laughs. “I’ll bear that in mind. “ He shuffles the bare minimum, forcing Robb to come up close, and in the moment Robb loses any willpower to stick to his resolve. 

He _knows_ he’s posturing with every movement he makes beside him, placing his hands on Theon under the pretence of letting him know where he is and that he needs to get to things, feeling the heat of his body beneath the thin cotton shirt he’s wearing, but in his defense Theon could have moved to the other wall.

“Good weekend?” Dacey asks, thankfully with eyes still on the paper.

What’s he supposed to say to that? That weekends just mean two days of being unable to bump into Theon? Of being unable to spy him through glass panels in doors when he passes by...

“Uneventful,” he answers, ignoring how close Theon’s face comes when he looks at him, enough for him to smell the chewing gum he uses to mask that of smoke on his breath, eyes searching for the hidden emotion. He listens and makes appropriate noises as Dacey tells him tales of her own until she excuses herself and leaves them to each other. He’d ask Theon, but he’s afraid of the answer.

Though Theon owes him no fidelity, that would be ridiculously hypocritical of him, Robb can’t help the jealousy he feels at the thought of Theon’s life beyond that of the small portion they share. The thought of him dancing up close to another when he goes out. He learnt long ago not to follow Theon on any form of social media.

There’s a tug on one of his belt loops, begging his attention, the moment they’re left alone. “Can’t bear me being around? Am I invading your space?”

Robb smiles, letting himself be pulled in close. “In the best possible way.” 

They’re close to kissing when Willas walks in, whistling merrily, causing Robb to break away hastily and Theon to look down to the floor, nipping his lip to keep from laughing.

“Best get off,” Theon tells him with a wink. His eyes glitter with mirth.

**Theon**

That day, Theon takes every opportunity to fetch the drinks. He knows by mid afternoon Kyra suspects something, smirking when he takes her mug. 

Thank fuck he doesn’t share an office with Robb, he’d never get a thing done. He’d be finding any excuse to walk past his desk. Anything for a little more attention from him. That isn’t to say he doesn’t do such things in general. But those looks Robb give him are everything. He thinks he’s being sly, but his eyes are as hungry as a wolf.

Theon had hoped he’d have cracked by now. He’s just about given up hope when Robb appears in the doorway, inclining his head out and towards the loos.

He doesn’t need to be asked twice, breath catching when Robb’s hands snatch at him and drag him into the cubicle a minute later. Robb’s mouth is all over him in an instant. He’s whining at a bite of his lip, fighting at Robb’s belt buckle, diving a hand straight in when his trousers are open, feeling how hard he is already. But who is he to comment? He’s in the same state.

Robb pulls him up onto the sink, hands gripping the backs of his thighs. He perches on the edge, afraid to put his entire weight on it, and tugs at Robb’s tie, forcing his lips back to his own while he drags down his trousers from his legs. He should protest, he has a meeting in ten minutes, it's not the time for anything bar a quickie, but Robb is already stroking him and the words fail him. Truth be told, that’s exactly how he wants it.

His head falls back back against the mirror, tap digging into his back. He’s so far gone already, sinking his teeth into his lip when Robb pushes a finger inside him. The way Robb watches him makes his stomach flip. It sends a wave of arousal through him knowing how taken the redhead is at the faces he makes, entranced. He doesn’t even need to exaggerate it, and doesn’t have it in him to do it even if he wanted to.

Desperate, Robb makes quick work of rolling a condom onto himself, manhandles Theon until his legs are wrapped around his waist, forearms propping him up on the porcelain, and pushes into him with a grunt. Even with Robb’s size between his thighs Theon’s able to brace himself on the opposite wall. He can feel his brows furrow at the pleasure brought by the stretch. It’s rough and ready, but some of the best times are and this is no different. He lets himself drop from the edge, pushing back onto Robb and matching his pace, and sees stars.

Robb’s stubble sparks his nerves when he leans in to kiss his throat. He’d like to thread his hands through his curls, to hold him there, lips against him, but they are required to grip the rim of the sink instead, knuckles white. The kisses have him whimper, failing to mind the chance of a coworker hearing. It only increases the pleasure and noises when he feels, hears even, Robb suck, bursting the blood vessels below his skin, and he finds himself praying he leaves a mark there for others to see. A bloom of purple and red. Even if it means gossip. Even if he’s unable to let on who has claimed him. He’ll look at them time and time again over the next few days and remember, just as he did with the last of them. Ripples of lust rolling over him. And today he believes he’ll have telltale bruises on his arms and back to match.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans, bearing his neck to Robb’s beautiful attentions. The hand that presses over his mouth only excites him further, shaming him with the feel of the ring at his lips. He wonders if Robb acknowledges it too. If he does, he doesn’t let on, and instead sends a shiver down Theon’s spine with a lick, hot and wet, over the shell of his ear.

“Particularly noisy today,” Robb whispers, warm breath tickling Theon gently. “Perhaps I should leave it longer between fucking you next time. See how you cope then.” His voice is strained, no matter how much he’s trying to come across as still keeping it together. “I do enjoy the show of you strutting around.”

Theon smirks beneath his hand, hoping Robb will see it in his eyes.

One handed, Robb works on the buttons of his shirt and parts it to caress his body with a flick on either side. He might as well be naked in his workplace’s bathroom, and he can’t bring himself to care. Not when Robb is tweaking his nipples with a quick pinch, and touching his body with such reverence. He takes Robb’s fingers into his mouth to keep the groans at the hand wrapping around cock at bay, imagining engulfing Robb’s own, sucking eagerly. 

His climax comes quickly, body jerking forwards before his arms practically collapse under him, forcing Robb’s fingers to slip from his mouth and grip his arse with the one covered in his come. Robb makes a final groan when he follows him into the euphoria, beads of sweat at his brow.

“Gods,” he breathes, setting his forehead against Theon’s and letting himself come down.

Theon grins, and accepts a wad of tissue paper to help clean himself up. “That was worth the wait,” he says while pulling on his trousers.

“Mmm,” Robb agrees, unusually withdrawn as he fastens his belt. After he’s finished, he washes his hands and the sink, and then turns to help button Theon’s shirt, kissing him softly where Theon can see lovebites in the mirror. 

Theon closes his eyes. It’s moments like this that have him doubting the benefits of having Robb so unobtainable, taken by another.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, ending wise - if you haven't already and you don't like the somewhat angsty ending I would recommend carrying on to the next part.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading 💜


End file.
